


But The People Just Stood Around

by FrozenHearts



Series: I Get By With A Little Help From My Friends [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Metal Gear, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Cybernetics, Cyborgs, Gen, Hostage Situations, Human Experimentation, Hydra (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Robot Genitalia, Robots, but here we are, never thought i would use that tag in my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9706046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: Kevin Armstrong calls his friend Sam Wilson for help when Raiden is captured by HYDRA.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for months now and I keep reading fics about Raiden having female and male parts built into his cyborg body (idk why but they were very well written surprisingly)
> 
> Anyway, this is the result of me avoiding my schoolwork and playing too many video games because college, right?

Kevin was panicking.

Usually, Raiden not answering his phone or communications device was normal during a mission, considering he was a little busy hacking into robots and other nefarious life forms that deigned to try and achieve world domination. Even when he was done, he'd call or answer a call about ten minutes after the fight. It was a way to let him and Courtney know he was safe, and for Raiden to catch his breath before continuing to do whatever he usually did.

This time, however, it had been about fifteen minutes. Of course, this wasn't a bad thing, as all people sometimes forgot to do things, but in this case, it was highly unlikely that Raiden did.

Forget, that is.

His cyborg body was programmed to be perfect- the ultimate reiteration of human anatomy, everything exactly the same except for skin. The Patriots hadn't done much to help Raiden, and Kevin shuddered to think of what Raiden's life may have been like under their care, a ten year old fighting for his life, in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Courtney told him Raiden was fine.

"Yeah, but what if he isn't?" Kevin countered, "What is his upgrades malfunctioned?"

Courtney rolled her eyes, scanning a blue holographic map, "I doubt he did. Dok gave him top nanomites for his system."

Top nanomites didn't mean absolute perfection. Even with the new technology to support Raiden's body, Dok even admitted the stuff was still new. Unstable with too many variables to take into account- who knew what it could do to Raiden on the battlefield?!? Courtney smirked, tapping the map with a dainty finger before spinning her chair around to face his.

"You worry too much, Kev," she said, "Raiden is a grown man. He can take care of himself."

"Yeah.... yeah," Kevin muttered, pouting as he watched his own computer screen. It was connected to Raiden's comm system, making him able t see what Raiden did. With an exasperated sigh, Kevin checked his watch, biting his lip at the flashing red numbers.

It was twenty minutes now. That didn't look good. Onscreen, Raiden was approaching a dingy warehouse, so obviously he was still on the job. He just didn't like that Raiden hadn't said a single word the entire time he was moving. Courtney gave him a quick smile before getting up from her station, leaving Kevin to sit with panic welling in his chest. He really wanted to believe she was right, but he just felt that something was.... _off_.

Kevin took a look around the headquarters- no one else was with him at the moment. Good.

He pulled out his phone, squinting at the brightness as he scrolled through his contacts.

He prayed they'd pick up as he held it to his ear, the ringtone blaring like an alarm.

\------

Everyone went deadly silent when Sam's phone started ringing. Steve and Natasha were in the mist of sparring, Natasha landing a punch square in Steve's gut as he picked his head up toward the sound. Bucky chuckled, grunting as he put down his weight.

"You have friends, Sam?" Natasha teased. Sam scowled, checking his screen. Of course Natasha pegged him for a shut-in. It was a talent of hers- assuming the worst in people. White block letters flashed against a black background and Sam felt his stomach drop.

Kevin Washington? He hadn't seen the guy in years. Last he checked, the man had signed up for some covert ops mission after the war, disappearing off the face of the planet. He caught Natasha's concerned look as he swiped the green icon, holding the phone a foot from his ear.

"Sam Wilson speaking," he said with a frown, jumping at the sudden crackle on the other end.

" _Sam? Sam! It's me- Kev!_ " came his old friend's voice, " _I need your help, Sam-_ "

Now Natasha was suddenly next to him, brows furrowed as she listened in. Steve and Bucky watched patiently, Steve with his arms crossed as Sam went to sit down. If he was being honest, he never knew Kevin to be the type to panic. Even with a gun in his face, the man had been eerily calm and collected, not even breaking a sweat when it came time to do anything remotely violent. After a while, Kevin decided to do his part behind a screen, which was a much better decision.

Something must have happened for a happy-go-lucky guy like Kevin to start freaking out. Sam couldn't make much sense of his rambling, each word blending in with the next until it was a confused static jumble.

"Kev?" Sam cut him off, "I need you to slow down, okay? I don't understand you."

"Kevin?" Sam heard Bucky mutter to Steve. He ignored them, resting his elbows on the table as he leaned forward in his seat.

"' _Kay, okay..._ " Kevin took a deep breath, " _Remember how I took the desk job? With the new operatives?_ "

Sam glanced at Natasha. She was glaring sternly, fingers drumming the table.

"Yeah," Sam said.

" _Well, my colleague- Raiden- I think he was kidnapped by your bad guys._ "

_Our bad guys?_ Sam asked what he meant. There were a lot of bad guys in New York, after all. He couldn't pinpoint just one.

"And what makes you think that?" Sam asked.

It took Kevin a few minutes to reply. Natasha was practically sitting on top of him by the time he answered.

" _My computers are linked to Raiden's comm systems and his nanomites, so I can see what he does,_ " Kevin explained. " _It's a way for him to navigate areas quicker and reach the objective faster._ " Kevin cleared his throat, the phone crackling with static again. Sam really needed to get a better phone. Or a new company. Kevin coughed, adding, " _And usually he calls me within ten minutes after each mission for confirmation._ "

Natasha pouted, cutting into the conversation, "So, was he late with his call? People usually forget things like that sometimes, it's normal."

Kevin wasn't even phased at the new voice, " _Courtney said the same thing, but the thing is, he recently got upgraded. Raiden's new body is still testing out teh newer nanomites injected into his artificial bloodstream. With these two factors-_ "

"You're afraid he malfunctioned somehow," Natasha finished for him, giving Sam a look that sent chills down his spine.

 " _Yeah. Last thing on my feed is Raiden approaching some warehouse_ ," Kevin replied, " _But he wasn't saying anything. Usually he makes a few jokes and then gets to work. This time... nothing._ "

Shit. Sam frowned- that definitely sounded suspicious. It could be anyone that took Raiden though, and with new technology being used, it was definitely a possibility, although Sam wasn't sure how new technology and nanomites came into play. Could he control metal, like Magneto? Did he have some sort of kinetic powers that rival agencies wanted to use?

"Kevin, if you can send us the feed, we can work from there," Sam said, "and another thing- does Raiden have any powers? Special abilities?"

A pause.

" _No,_ " Kevin finally said. Sam sighed in relief. They didn't have to worry about any weird mishaps during the job then.

A small chuckle on the other end made Sam's heart flutter nervously, Kevin adding sheepishly, " _He is a cyborg though. Like, everything except his brain. Thus the new upgrades and nanomites and...._ "

Natasha grimaced at him as Sam rubbed his chin. That wasn't good. At all.

" _Can you help, though?_ " Kevin said, " _I wouldn't be calling if I didn't need it._ "

Sam looked at Natasha, who averted her gaze towards Sam and Bucky. No one had noticed, but Bucky managed to bend the weight he was using considerably, almost snapping the exercise piece in half. The thing must have been set at least sixty pounds to boot.

"Yeah, Kev," Sam nodded at Steve, who looked ready to rain hell on these assholes already, "We'll do what we can. Send us the feed and we can work from there."

\-------

Hydra's base had definitely seen better days. Steven Armstrong sniffed heavily as agents lead him through the facilities, smelling naught but rotted water, rust and urine.

It made him wonder why he entrusted Rumlow with the White Devil.

Steven smirked. The White Devil, Jack The Ripper.... He had many names, all terrifying in their own right but he wasn't exactly scared of the man if he was being dragged kicking and screaming onto an operation table.

Hacking into the nanomites in Raiden's system had been relatively easy. Getting him to shut up was proving to be harder. Nothing seemed to phase him; hair pulling, slaps across the face, threats- none of it worked, and Raiden was still screaming himself hoarse.

"You'll ruin your voice box if you keep screaming like you do, Jack," Steven warned. A loud bang sounded in response- the agents had finally managed to lay him down, Brock yanking large black velcro straps across Raiden's chest, another over his forehead to keep him from banging his head. The cyborg didn't answer, grunting as he pulled against the restraints.

"What do you even want from me?" Raiden snapped, "You took my wife! My son what else do you want?!"

Brock chuckled, and Steven narrowed his eyes at the man. Honestly, they could have used what was left of Brock's burned body, fashioned him a much better body. A cybernetic one. Raiden was yelling once more, Rumlow rolling his eyes before striking him across the face. Artificial fluids leaked from the skin, the red color venomously bright. Steven watched with satisfaction,  thin line dripping onto the table.

"A shame you can't actually bleed anymore," Steven teased. With a nod, he gestured to Rumlow. The man approached teh side of the table, positioning himself near Raiden's head. The cyborg's eyes were wide with panic as Rumlow reached out, his index finger trailing sensually across his face, a mocking caress even as he wrenched his head away.

"Shame they wasted looks like this on you, eh?" Rumlow added with a smirk.

Raiden said nothing. The table shook as he rattled against the straps again.

And then Steven left. Simply walked away without another word, save for a look at Rumlow. The man was practically itching to get his hands on Raiden's mechanics. The enhancements would be a great time for him to start working on his craft.

He couldn't help smiling at Raiden's panicked yelling as he exited the chamber, the door slamming shut behind him.

`````

Clint didn't know what Natasha meant when she had called him asking him to accompany her on a rescue mission. He had been in the middle of dinner when he received the call, getting up in the blink of an eye to take the closest plane to the Avengers tower. His kids and wife had looked on solomnly as they watched him go, giving him their best all the same.

That had been at least five hours ago.

Now, Clint found himself running alongside Bucky and Steve as Sam and Natasha scouted the area ahead. The building was an old Hydra facility, and he noticed Bucky and Steve wary at every corner, ready to shoot and punch at every creak of pipes or knocking of a large petroleum canister. Why those were here, Clint didn't know and he didn't want to know. The area itself was almost abandoned, with bleak gray walls and flickering overhead lights. The only sound Clint could hear was his and the other's heavy breathing, the sound of their feet hitting the ground as they ran and the whirring of Bucky's mechanical arm.

It was rather unnerving, to say the least.

So Clint was undoubtedly shocked when he heard Natasha speaking over his comms unit, "Sam and I found him, but the door's locked. We gotta find our way in."

Him? Who was "him?" Clint asked, grimacing as he heard the static in his earpiece. HE followed Steve and BUcky as they made a sharp left before veering to the right almost instantly.

"He goes by many names," Bucky replied gruffly to his left, "Jack The Ripper, The White Devil..."

"Yeesh," Clint shook his head as they skidded to a stop in front of a room with large glass windows. The way there had been to easy, in his opinion. All of this had been strangely.... comfortable, if that was the right term. Like they'd get in and out quickly. Usually that idea wasn't good, especially on a mission like this.

"He goes by Raiden now," Bucky added, "Although HYDRA has been after him for much longer than they have me."

Clint grimaced, "What, they give him a cool robot arm ?"

Bucky's glare sent chills up Clint's spine. So it was worse, undoubtedly worse. Soon they found Natasha and Steve and Sam typing into a keypad, banging on the door. From the large window into the room, Clint could see none other than Brock Rumlow towering over something on a metal table, shoulders hunched and tools whirring.

Natasha's fingers were light on the keypad, the keys clicking ominously until  whistled with triumph, "We're in. Let's go."

\------

Raiden wanted to pass out. Logically, from the amount of stress put upon him and the physical pain alone, he should have passed out.

The emotional pain? The mental? That might make him slip into Jack The Ripper at best. 

At best.

But what Armstrong had done  him? Letting that depraved asshole modify his body more than it already had been? That was agonizing. The only thing human he had was his brain. Raiden wanted to vomit when he saw the final product.

Robot genitalia. Of all the things Armstrong could had modded or tortured him with, he chose this. Raiden was one hundred percent sure he was unable to have sex with this body, so what was the point? What were they trying to accomplish?

The pain made him unable to think clearly, unable to focus on the meathead's taunting and teasing. He wanted to be left alone.

Raiden wanted to go home.

Before Raiden could even try to form a coherent thought, however, there  was a crash, followed by yelling and gunfire.

Maybe he'd get to go home earlier than he thought, as he let himself pass out from the fresh wave of pain.

Raiden thought he could see Natasha, a woman he hasn't seen since, well, he couldn't remember. It had been a few years, after all.

But he thought he could see her fiery red hair as she busted into the facility, just before he passed out completely.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys wanna cry with me about X-Men, Star Trek or anything else, message me over on Tumblr at crimsnfox I like to suffer


End file.
